The construction industry utilizes many different types of wall construction for buildings. There has been little change in these various types of construction over the past several decades. One of the newer types is the composite wall structure which can be quickly constructed into a completely unitary wall structure.
Most of these prior composite wall structures have been complicated arrangements whereby preformed panels, usually of a large size such as two or three foot by four foot are precast in separate individual molds. An interfitting lip is provided around the peripheral edges of each of the panels whereby individual panels will dovetail together to form a smooth outer surface. These panels are set on edge usually on a base structure and built up in tiers to form the inner and outer surfaces of the wall structure. Reinforcing rods have been placed internally within the space between the panels with spacer blocks and tie wires provided between the panels to hold the panels in a rigid position.
Some of the problems that are encountered with this type of construction is the inability of individuals to easily handle panels of this size and to be able to stack these panels into the usual structure without the use of equipment. Some of these panels have been reduced in overall length to make them more convenient but still when formed from a cementatious material they are still quite heavy to manually manipulate.
Other problems which have been encountered are the intricate network of connections that are required between the panels forming the surfaces to rigidly hold the panels in aligned vertical position and especially when the interstices between the panels is filled with a hardenable material such as an expandable polyurethane foam. The expansion of this material from the bottom when it is poured into the open space creates a considerable upward force on the internal cross members which are holding the panels in position. This force can be quite strong causing the spacer blocks and the ties to be bent and actually separating the individual panels. This excessive force from the expansion can cause the walls to be distorted producing an undesirable result.
On the other hand, the introduction of a cementatious hardenable material which is non-expanding still produces problems in this type of composite wall because of the number of cross members including spacer blocks and tie wires that are usually required. These obstructions make it difficult for the concrete to flow and fill all voids even with the use of vibrators.
The cost of the old type of composite wall construction is quite high from the standpoint that considerable man hours are required to position the panels and then tie and reinforce these panels by means of the tie wires, cross ties, cross members and spacer blocks. Thus, much of the benefit that is expected by the composite wall type of construction is lost due to the time consumed in positioning and reinforcing the panels. In addition, maintaining the old type wall construction in a plumb position without exterior bracing has been previously impossible.
There has been very few arrangements proposed wherein a composite or panel type wall can be utilized in providing an outside facade or cover for an existing wood or masonary structure. It is highly significant that a rigid tie can be utilized for securing the outside panels to the existing surface in order to hold the panels in proper alignment and position. In addition, it is quite impossible to mount the panels directly on the existing structure because of the weight of the individual panels. This additional weight can exceed the load carrying capacity of the existing structure causing the wall to buckle or even collapse. The present invention eliminates these problems by producing a composite wall wherein the entire weight of the panels is supported by the existing or a new foundation structure. Thus, the panels support their own weight and are not directly supported by the existing structure.
Another problem that has existed for many years is the positioning of the individual panels and the maintenance of a straight alignment for the panels with a constant spacing between the inside and outside surfaces. In addition, in most cases significant reinforcement of the wall from a load carrying standpoint has not been provided.
In the present invention, all of these problems have been addressed by building the composite wall around a reinforcing structure which is common in frame-type construction. Thus, metal or wood standard studding is provided as the core for the composite wall produced by the present invention which not only aligns and maintains the wall panel sections but provides reinforcing for the final structure.